1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus which can perform two copying modes, for example, copying of thick originals and copying of sheet originals, and more particularly to a copying apparatus which provides a change-over between the two modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The two-mode copying apparatuses have heretofore been grouped into two types, one of which is the so-called movable original carriage type in which a reciprocally movable original carriage is provided with a thick original supporting table and a sheet original feed device, and the other is the type in which the optical scanning system is moved with the original carriage maintained stationary during both modes of operation.
In the reciprocable original carriage type copying apparatus, the original carriage juts outwardly of the apparatus body so that the necessary scanning area of the copying apparatus is increased. In the movable optical scanning type copying apparatus, a light path for thick originals and a light path for sheet-like originals must be formed independently of each other. Thus, both types of the copying apparatus have tended to become bulky.
At the same time, these copying apparatuses have both been complicated in construction and have not been sufficient in respect of economized power consumption and increased copying speed.